Buildings employed for production of semiconductor wafers are specially designed to accommodate heavy manufacturing equipment and the many fluid, gas, vacuum and electrical lines (i.e., facilities lines) that are necessary for semiconductor manufacturing. In some cases, a material to be conducted by a facilities line is of a hazardous nature, and the facilities line is therefore provided as a double-containment line, to minimize the risk of the material escaping from the facilities line.
The Semiconductor Equipment Manufacturing Institute (SEMI) has proposed facilities connection locators in conjunction with a standardized equipment support pedestal upon which semiconductor manufacturing equipment may be installed. The proposed facilities connection locators facilitate pre-plumbing of facilities lines so that connection of facilities to the semiconductor manufacturing equipment can be more easily performed. However, the SEMI proposal, and other proposals in regard to facilities connection locators, have not addressed the particular requirements of providing for convenient pre-plumbing of double-containment lines which carry hazardous materials.